L'apprenti détective
by Izikiel
Summary: UA. Kid!Lock. Sherlock est au parc et cherche un mystère à résoudre quand il rencontre un petit garçon pleurant, ce qui l'intrigue. Fiction co-écrite avec LIVEN.


Bonjour à tous. Après une longue absence, je me suis remise à l'écriture.

Cette Johnlock est co-écrite avec **Liven**. (Qui mettra le one shot, traduit en anglais sur son compte).

En espérant que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Izikiel.

* * *

**L'apprenti détective**

Sherlock était un jeune garçon de huit ans, très solitaire et tout autant intelligent. Il adorait résoudre tout les mystères qu'il rencontrait, et trouvait toujours très rapidement les coupables quand des goûters étaient volés, ou que des bêtises étaient faites dans son école.

Le petit garçon ne se séparait jamais de la loupe que son grand frère lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il s'en servait pour essayer de repérer les indices qu'il pourrait manquer à l'œil nu. C'était d'ailleurs avec celle-ci qu'il s'amusait, essayant de trouver une enquête à mener, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un grand parc et que de nombreux jeux d'enfants se trouvaient à sa disposition.

En s'éloignant un peu, derrière un arbre, il trouva un garçon blond qui se cachait. Celui-ci était en larmes et serraient ses jambes contre son torse. Sherlock rangea sa loupe dans la poche de son manteau noir et s'assit face à lui, le regardant curieusement.

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda Sherlock.

- Tu es qui ? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sherlock le fixait du regard.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Sherlock, ignorant la question du blondinet.

John se mordît la lèvre, visiblement gêné par le comportement du brun. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler.

- Tu vas te moquer. Dit-il doucement.

- Je ne me moque jamais. Enfin… Si. Mais seulement des idiots. Tu n'es pas un idiot, pas vrai ?

- Harriet dit que oui. Elle dit que je suis un bébé et un idiot. Répondit honnêtement John. Mais maman la gronde quand elle dit ça…

- Mmmmh… Fit simplement Sherlock. Et bien moi je ne pense pas que tu es un idiot. Tu es triste. Mais pourquoi l'es-tu ?

Il observa John et remarqua que les genoux de son pantalon étaient abimés et tachés de vert.

- Tu es tombé ? Demanda-t-il, montrant les genoux de John de la main.

- Oui… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je suis tombé… Mais ça va, je n'ai pas mal. Je tombe tout le temps.

- Oh. Tu es maladroit alors. Enfin.. Peu importe.. Si tu n'as pas mal, tu ne pleurais pas à cause de ça... Donc, dis-moi, pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Ou t'a dit que tu es un idiot ?

- Non, je ne suis pas tombé, et on ne m'a pas dit que je suis un idiot. Et puis d'abord qui es-tu ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'en excuse. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Dit le brun en tendant sa main vers John.

John regarda la main de Sherlock avant de la serrer, comme il avait vu son père faire avec ses amis de travail.

- John Watson.

Sherlock lâcha la main de John, après avoir fait un petit signe de la tête.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleurais ? Demanda John.

- Je suis curieux. Et… Et tu as l'air gentil. Je n'aime pas quand les gens gentils pleurent. Répondit Sherlock, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air gentil. Sourit John. Et… J'ai perdu mon doudou. Avoua le petit garçon, baissant la tête, anticipant les moqueries de Sherlock qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser.

- Oh. C'est embêtant. Souffla Sherlock. Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ? Je suis très fort. J'ai aidé Mycroft à retrouver son parapluie ce matin.

- C'est qui Mycroft ?

- Mon grand frère. Il a 21 ans. Alors dis moi à quoi ressemble ton doudou. Je veux tout savoir, la forme, la couleur, la grandeur.

- Alors c'est un lapin rouge. Il est grand comme ça. Fit John en montrant un espace entre ses deux mains d'environ 10 centimètres. Mon lapin a une oreille en moins et il est un peu sale aussi. Mais un doudou, ça ne se lave pas. C'est ma sœur qui le dit. Même si elle dit que pour le mien, il faudrait faire une… Une... Exception.

- Ta sœur n'a pas l'air d'être très gentille avec toi. Dit Sherlock tout en ressortant sa loupe. Bien, partons chercher ce doudou, John.

- C'est ma grande sœur… Les grands-frères et les grandes-sœurs sont la pour nous embêter. C'est ma maman qui le dit. Dit John en se levant.

- Mycroft ne m'embête jamais. Il s'occupe tout le temps de moi. Maman travaille beaucoup, elle n'est jamais là. Dit-il en se levant à son tour. Tu l'as vu où la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il ?

- Au toboggan. Il était dans ma poche quand je suis grimpé à l'échelle. Après je suis allé aux balançoires et il avait disparu.

- D'accord.

Sherlock parti en direction du toboggan en faisant de grandes enjambées, John trottant joyeusement derrière lui, espérant sincèrement que le brun allait l'aider à retrouver son lapin. Il scruta le toboggan, cherchant des indices pouvant l'aider à retrouver le lapin de John. Il ne vit rien de spécial, même à l'aide de sa loupe. Seulement quelques cheveux, et un chewing-gum écrasé dans un coin.

- Il n'y a rien. Montre-moi le chemin que tu as emprunté pour aller aux balançoires. Y'aura peut-être des indices.

- On dirait que tu es un détective ! S'exclama John avec un grand sourire. Viens, je suis passé par là.

John guida Sherlock, passant devant un tourniquet et un cheval en bois. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant les balançoires et Sherlock inspecta l'endroit à travers sa loupe.

- Et bien, il n'y a rien ici. Je pense que nous devons interroger les autres enfants. L'un d'eux l'aura peut être vu. Peut être même que quelqu'un l'a pris pour lui. Est-ce que tu te rappelles des enfants qu'il y avait en même temps que toi au toboggan puis ici ? Questionna Sherlock, remettant sa loupe dans sa poche, inutile pour cette affaire.

John réfléchi un moment, regardant les enfants autours d'eux, essayant de se souvenir qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Je me souviens qu'il y avait une fille rousse. Elle rigolait tout le temps très fort avec une autre fille avec les cheveux aussi noir que les tiens. Mais elles ne sont plus là. Il y avait aussi une autre fille et deux garçons. Regarde ! C'est elle la fille ! Dit John en montrant du doigt une fille qui venait de grimper sur le tourniquet. Mais je ne vois pas les garçons.

- D'accord. Allons voir cette fille, et en chemin, tu me décriras les deux garçons, nous essaierons de les retrouver ensuite.

Sherlock s'avança jusqu'au tourniquet sans attendre, John le suivant de près tout en lui décrivant du mieux qu'il pu les deux garçons. Sherlock écoutait John, mémorisant la description des garçons. Il s'arrêta devant le tourniquet et le stoppa avec le pied, faisant crier la petite rousse.

- Eh ! Je joue ! Lâche-le ! Cria-t-elle.

John sursauta et se cacha un peu derrière Sherlock, impressionné par la fillette tandis que l'apprenti détective ne se laissait pas démonter.

- Je veux juste te poser des questions.

- Laisse-moi tranquille sinon j'appelle mon papa et il va te gronder !

- Mais c'est important. Mon copain John a perdu son doudou. On le cherche.

- Oh.

La fillette se calma et sauta au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le tourniquet.

- C'est nul ça. Tu dois être triste. Dit-elle en s'adressant à John.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Il est comment ton doudou ? Demanda la petite fille.

Sherlock décrivit le doudou et le visage de la petite fille s'illumina.

- Je l'ai vu ! Y'avait deux garçons qui jouaient avec. Ils sont là-bas ! lança-t-elle, désignant le bac à sable.

- Merci ! S'exclama John.

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui s'élança en direction du bac à sable, et Sherlock qui le suivait. Cependant, il s'arrêta net en voyant ce que les deux garçons étaient en train de faire à sa peluche. Ils tenaient chacun un côté du lapin et tiraient de toutes leurs forces. Celui-ci fini par céder et l'un des garçons tenait victorieusement la tête dans ses mains, tandis que l'autre avait le corps qu'il jeta derrière lui, désintéressé. Voyant son doudou dans cet état, John lâcha un cri et se remit à pleurer.

Sherlock se précipita vers eux et récupéra le corps du lapin, qu'il serra contre lui, puis dit à celui qui tenait toujours la tête.

- Donne la moi. Ce lapin n'est pas à toi et tu l'as tout abimé. Tu me donnes la tête que mon ami puisse récupérer son doudou.

- Oh ton ami à perdu son doudou. Comme c'est triste ! Se moqua le garçon. Je ne lui donnerais pas la tête de ce lapin. Je l'ai trouvé il m'appartient. J'en fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs, tu me rends le reste de la peluche, que je puisse finir de la déchirer !

- Non. Répondit Sherlock sans se démonter. Tu me la rends tout de suite. Sinon..

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer comme ton copain ?

- Sinon, j'appelle mon frère. C'est un grand, il a 21 ans, il te cassera la tête !

Le garçon sembla hésiter, se demandant si Sherlock se moquait ou pas. Il fini par lui jeter la tête du lapin à ses pieds en voyant l'air totalement sérieux de l'autre garçon.

- Tiens, _bébé_, reprend ton doudou !

John ramassa la tête de son doudou, continuant à pleurer. Sherlock jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons qui s'éloignaient en rigolant.

- Il est tout cassé.. Bredouilla John.

- Viens. Mycroft va te le réparer. Il est très fort. Il répare le mien à chaque fois que je le découpe pour des expériences. Dit Sherlock.

Il prit la main de John dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'au banc sur lequel se trouvait son frère.

- Oh bonjour Greg ! Fit le petit garçon.

- Bonjour petite tête. Tu t'es fait un copain ? Demanda Greg.

- Oui. Il s'appelle John.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que John pleure ? Demanda un garçon qui avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Sherlock.

- Parce qu'il avait perdu son doudou, des garçons l'ont trouvé et l'ont déchiré. Tu peux le réparer s'il-te-plait Mycroft ?

John regarda Mycroft, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Je n'ai pas mon matériel sur moi Sherlock… Peut être que la maman de John pourra le recoudre non ? Ce sera bien plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

- Maman n'est pas là… Elle est malade. Je suis venu avec Harry. Et Harry ne sait pas coudre, elle a que onze ans… Répondit John, triste de constater que Mycroft n'allait pas réparer son doudou.

- Tu es venu tout seul ici ? Demanda Greg, étonné.

- Non y'a Harry. Elle joue au foot avec les autres enfants. Moi je n'aime pas le foot.

- Et ton papa, il est où ?

- Il travaille. Il soigne des gens dans l'hôpital. Mais ma maison elle est à côté. Expliqua John.

Mycroft regarda John, qui avait toujours l'air aussi triste, puis son petit frère qui le suppliait du regard. Il tendit sa main vers John et dit :

- Tu me fais voir ton doudou, s'il te plait ?

John hocha la tête et lui donna la tête de son lapin.

- C'est Sherlock qui a le reste. Dit John en se tournant vers son ami.

- Alors ? tu penses pouvoir le réparer ? Demanda Sherlock en donnant le corps du lapin à son frère. Il est moins cassé que le mien. Et tu arrives toujours à me le réparer.

- J'y arriverais. Mais.. Il manque une oreille à ce lapin. Et il n'y a presque plus de mousse à l'intérieur de la tête.

- L'oreille s'est déchirée il y a quelque temps. Expliqua John. Du coup, la mousse elle fait que de partir par le trou.. C'est embêtant, mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même mon doudou.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais remettre un peu de coton dedans et ensuite je recouds le trou pour qu'il reste dans ton doudou. Puis je lui raccrocherais sa tête à son corps et il sera presque comme neuf. Lui dit Mycroft avec un sourire. Cependant, pour faire ça il faudrait qu'on aille à la maison, et je ne peux pas te faire venir sans l'autorisation de tes parents..

- On peut appeler son papa ! Dit Sherlock. Et peut être qu'il sera d'accord pour que John dine avec nous ce soir. Et il dort aussi à la maison ! Comme ça je lui montrerais toutes les expériences que je peux faire avec mon microscope.

- Haaaaaaaaaaan ça à l'air trop bien ! S'exclama John, vraiment très emballé à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps avec son nouvel ami.

- Oui… Je suppose qu'on peut faire ça. Maman n'est pas là de toute façon, donc pas besoin de lui demander l'autorisation. Tu vas chercher ta sœur John ? Je vous ramène chez vous, je demanderais à ta mère en personne, c'est mieux que de téléphoner. Et puis il va falloir que tu prennes des affaires de rechange, tu ne peux pas dormir en jean, pas vrai ?

- C'est vrai. Sourit John.

Il parti en courant chercher Harry, accompagné par Sherlock, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Mycroft et Greg les regardèrent s'en aller en souriant.

- Ils sont mignons, tout les deux. Ca fait plaisir de voir que ton petit frère s'est enfin fait un ami.

- Oui. Souffla Mycroft. Il a l'air déjà bien plus heureux.

Greg déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun et lui prit la main tandis que les deux petits revenaient vers eux, suivit par Harry.

- Voila ! On peut y aller Mycroft ? Demanda Sherlock, impatient.

- Aller où ? Demanda Harry, suspicieuse.

- Demander à maman si je peux dormir chez Sherlock ! S'exclama John.

Harry hôcha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent du banc, ramassèrent leurs affaires et suivirent Harry et John jusqu'à leur maison.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cria John.

- Oui mon trésor ? Répondit une faible voix, provenant de la gauche.

John alla dans le salon, où sa mère se trouvait allongée sur le canapé.

- Maman ! J'ai un nouveau copain ! Il m'a aidé à retrouver Mr Bunny et il veut que j'aille dormir chez lui. Je peux s'il te plait ?

La mère de John s'assit difficilement sur le canapé et regarda son fils.

- Tu me le présentes, ton nouveau copain ?

- C'est lui, c'est Sherlock et il est trop gentil ! Alors je peux ? S'il te plait ? Son frère il est d'accord ! C'est un grand son frère ! Dit John en montrant du doigt Mycroft qui se tenait en retrait.

- Bonjour madame. Dit le jeune homme, s'approchant. Je m'appelle Mycroft Holmes. Je suis le frère de Sherlock. Si vous autorisez votre fils à passer la nuit à la maison, je m'engage à veiller sur lui. Je vous donne aussi l'adresse de chez nous, ainsi que notre numéro de téléphone. Je prendrais aussi le votre, au cas où il se passe quelque chose ou si jamais John souhaite rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

- Mais non ! Je ne voudrais pas rentrer. Sherlock veut me montrer son microscope ! On va faire des expériences. Alors ma maman chérie, tu es d'accord ?

Attendrie par l'excitation de son fils, elle donna son autorisation, à condition que John ne rentre pas après 18 heures le lendemain. Elle discuta un moment avec Mycroft, pendant que John et Sherlock étaient dans la chambre de John, préparant ses affaires.

- T'as plein de livres ! S'exclama Sherlock, impressionné par la collection de John.

- Oui. J'adore lire. Je n'ai pas de copains à l'école alors je m'occupe comme ça. Expliqua John, un peu gêné, tout en fourrant son pyjama dans son sac.

- Oh, toi aussi les autres enfants sont méchants dans ton école ?

- Oui. Ils se moquent de mes pulls…

- Moi j'aime bien tes pulls. Sourit Sherlock.

John lui fit un bisou sur la joue, rougissant énormément.

- Tu es gentil. Moi je t'aime bien toi.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rougir.

- Tu… Tu viens ? Mycroft doit nous attendre…

John ferma son sac et prit la main de Sherlock, le guidant jusqu'au salon. Le blond ne lâcha Sherlock que le temps de faire un câlin à sa mère.

- Tu es sage d'accord ? Recommanda sa mère.

- Oui Maman. Ne t'inquiète pas.

John lui fit un bisou, lui dit qu'il l'aime fort et reprit la main de Sherlock. Ils disent tous au revoir puis allèrent chez Sherlock.

Le brun lui fit visiter la maison puis John posa son sac dans la chambre de Sherlock. Mycroft leur prépara un goûter qu'ils mangèrent tout en discutant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Sherlock alla ensuite chercher son microscope et un vieux morceau de fromage qu'il gardait dans une boite, au frigo, et l'inspecta avec John pendant que Mycroft réparait le doudou du blond. Les deux garçons inspectèrent plein de choses au microscope, parlèrent beaucoup et s'endormirent sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil attendrit de Mycroft et Greg, qui étaient persuadés qu'une grande amitié venait de naître entre les deux petits garçons.


End file.
